Gateway
by Drakkan
Summary: Crossover 'fic Zoids to Gundam, not good at genre determining Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This fanfic will be very confusing, I hope that this character guide will be of use  
  
The characters you need to know, for now:  
  
Emperor Olivaw: Guardian of the omniverse, at least his omniverse… Way too smart and strong to be real in other realities. About 6'4" about 250 lbs of muscle.  
  
Drakkan Shu: Khan of the Star Dragon clan. 5'9" Mechwarrior build, but the best aerospace fighter in his known galaxy.  
  
Olivaw: Another version of Emperor Olivaw, but a Zoid pilot, using the organoid Griffin. 5'4" a small shrimpy guy, but he has no mental equal.  
  
Stelcia: (in one 'fic) Emperor Olivaw's soulmate, she died in that one. In this 'fic the pilot of the gundam Raven. 6' tall with long jet-black hair and a very pleasant physique.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mobile Suit gundam, mechwarriors, or even the name Olivaw. So get off my case! 


	2. Another World

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Mobile Suit gundam, mechwarriors, or even the name Olivaw. So get off my case!  
  
Emperor Olivaw (EO): Why do I have a bad feeling all the sudden?  
  
Daneel (me. the author): 'cause you're observant?  
  
EO: Um… why are there two of me?  
  
Daneel: just shut up and play your goddamn part!  
  
EO: But wait… I thought that I was labeled a god? I didn't damn anything… lately.  
  
Daneel: you're hopeless.  
  
  
  
In the brightly lit throne room Emperor Olivaw looked to his chief scientist "You're sure this will take me to another dimension?"  
  
"Ablosutely!" he said cheerily, you are the only one who can pass through it though so we can keep it open indefinitely," 'so long as power is kept running to it' he thought.  
  
"All right… I will be back shortly. If I am not, seal the portal for a thousand years, I will return then," and with that he leapt through the portal.  
  
Right after he left, there was an explosion outside and the palace went dark "NO!" snapping open his comm.. beacon he yelled "Get the emergency generator on now!" As he said this the room lit up again and the portal too opened. He dashed over to the display and saw that the coordinates of the last opening were gone, erased with a new set of numbers in their place. "EMPEROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, 'those merc.s did a great job! They really made it look like an accident. Now to tell the chiefs of staff about the tragic news' then he began to quietly laugh…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the emperor found himself bathed in darkness. He looked about, totally unable to see. So he created a ball of energy to cast light about him. With his sight finally returned him, he saw that he was in a desert, in the distance he heard a voice, and something that sounded like a mix between a tiger's roar and a bird's shrill cry. The sound chilled even his cold blood.  
  
He turned about to see the portal, but found none. He was without a way home, "I have been in a similar situation before," he said to no one in particular. Knowing what to do he set off in the direction of the voices.  
  
He was stopped when a powerful force knocked him into the ground. The air above him shimmered as a huge metallic beast came into existence right on top of him. It bared its neatly lined up teeth and roar/shrieked in that horrible sound again.  
  
"Enough, Griffin," said deep-voiced man from the darkness. The beast cast a glow around the area from its eyes, and the emperor saw the man. He was about 5'4" obviously quite weak, but Olivaw was in no condition to state it when this man was the only thing keeping his head on his shoulders. "Please excuse my zoid, he is a bit over-protective of me,"  
  
"Zoid? Where am I? Who are you? What in the name of the eternal blasphemer is this thing?" The emperor had never been so confused, what's worse he did not know the extent of his powers that had come with him.  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right? You seem to have some memory loss," the man seemed to be concerned for the emperor's health, but he was still pinned under the beast's claw.  
  
"Just a minute, I'm trying to remember something," he had no intention of remembering so he probed the man's mind. He was shocked to see the wealth of information there. Futhermore he was shocked to find his name, Olivaw. "Now I remember, I'm a uh… a scavenger! Yeah and uh well I ran out of supplies so when I heard you guys…"  
  
"A scavenger? You'll get no help from us vermin," He seriously seemed ready to let the Griffin take the unsuspecting emperor's head off. When…  
  
"Olivaw, wait! You can't kill me! Just give me ten minutes and I can explain!" so receiving the go ahead from Olivaw he proceeded to explain his story. By the end of it Olivaw was so dumbfounded that he seemed ready to believe it. "Well? Do you believe me?"  
  
"No, but I don't know anyone who can make up a story like that off the top of their head," so he half believed him.  
  
"So, where are you heading anyway?" the curious emperor asked.  
  
"Wherever the battles are man, wherever the battles are… I think you'd be a good pilot, and I just happen to know where to find a good zoid," His other self finally seemed to get it that if they helped each other they would both be benefited.  
  
"Sounds fun, I'm looking forward to it, by the way m' name's Olivaw," the other Olivaw laughed. "What's so funny?" the grand master of the universe just could not figure himself out.  
  
"Nothing, I just guessed that was your name. Anyway, since you read my mind you know that I am up against the Blitz team tomorrow, you also know that while Griffin us a supremely amazing Zoid it cannot take out the three of them together. Therefore I need you're aid," Olivaw knew where his other self was going with this.  
  
"But I know nothing of Zoids! I may be an omnipotent being of unparalleled power, but I don't know squat about this dimension!" he was yelling loud enough to for people in the next town to hear.  
  
"Calm down, the Zoid I'm thinking of doesn't trust people who know a lot about it, you two would get along fine-"  
  
"What do you mean 'doesn't trust people'? You make it sound as though it were a thinking being, the way you know them they are all machines!" he was confused, offended and irritated; all at once.  
  
The Griffin roar/cried and took a menacing step toward the emperor. "Ah well you see… Most Zoids are just machines, but some are special," the emperor had his attention equally divided between the deadly zoid and the interesting definition from his other. "These Zoids are sentient and almost self-sustaining, but they still need pilots. Certain sentient Zoids select their pilots, I think you are the one who should be this ones pilot," he said more to himself –still about the emperor- than to anyone in particular.  
  
Olivaw suddenly realized something. "You seem to know a lot about this Zoid, does it hold some special meaning to you?"  
  
"Indeed it does, my parents were killed when a pilot found this Zoid. He commited countless atrocities, including destroying my village. When the Zoid saw him for who he was, it abandoned him. Now it waits for a person who will use it well,"  
  
"hn," Olivaw was beginning to see why his other self was so desperate to get a pilot into that thing. "So where is it and how do we get it?"  
  
A grinning Zoid warrior faced the demi-god "I was hoping you'd say that!" with that he explained how he would get this Zoid into the right hands…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daneel: Well? What do you think? Please review!  
  
EO: *hangs head and grumbles*  
  
Daneel: What?  
  
EO: I just have to know why my science chief is a treacherous actor.  
  
Daneel: It's a story, OK? It doesn't have to make sense.  
  
Olivaw: nut cases, both of them  
  
EO: I heard that!  
  
Daneel: heard what?  
  
Olivaw: Uh… nothing, say we better get to that Zoid before morning! *runs off. Chased by EO*  
  
Daneel: Hey! Wait come back! You're my only characters so far! *chases after* 


	3. Drifting Again

Ultima 'fic chapter two  
  
Daneel: OK I'm gonna go ahead and write the next chapter any way since I have nothing better to do.  
  
EO: You're just sad you know that!  
  
Daneel: CAREFUL WORM! YOU MAY BE A DEMI-GOD BUT I'M AN AUTHOR!  
  
Olivaw: Err… *to EO* I wouldn't push it, were I you.  
  
Daneel: On with the 'fic…  
  
???: Forgetting someone aren't we?  
  
Daneel: Ugh, Stelcia I'll TRY to get you in this chapter, but no garauntees.  
  
Stelcia: well I better be in it!  
  
Olivaw: *to Stelcia* back off, or he will write something you will regret!  
  
Daneel: *E.V.I.L. Grin* hehehe… OK you can be in this chapter!  
  
Stelcia: Uh-oh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Gundams, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Battletech, or the name Olivaw.  
  
I do own the characters Stelcia, Olivaw, Emperor Olivaw, and Drakkan Shu.  
  
When the two Olivaws reached the cavern with the slumbering Zoid. The pilot shoved the emperor towards the mouth of the cave stating, "I can't go in there, only one person at a time,"  
  
"fine by me," he said walking briskly to the cave and illuminating the area with a ball of light.  
  
Slowly the light faded from view as the immortal walked on. "Think he'll be all right?" he asked griffin. When griffin made a series of clicking sounds in response he said, "Yeah I know he's immortal, but he doesn't know anything about this world!" Griffin only growled in response. "Ok, I guess you're right, he can take care of himself,"  
  
At that moment the warlord saw something in that cave that made his jaw drop. While yes it did not look like any configuration known to him it followed the same design… It was a MCU (Mechanized Combat Unit), or so he thought.  
  
*A/N – It's actually a gundam, but he doesn't know what a gundam is*  
  
He jumped to the cockpit and sealed it behind him, he then turned to the controls and froze. These were not the controls of any MCU he had seen, nor did they resemble the controls of his counterpart's Zoid. As he thought this, lights began to flicker on and off around him, the telltale sign of an activating Zero system…  
  
He grasped the controls, suddenly understanding them and looked at the way he entered. The hole was much too small for his machine to get through, he grinned as the crystalline orb above the cockpit began to glow, one of the arms ended with a long protruding barrel. The barrel arm brought itself up and pointed at the rock face.  
  
Outside the cave Olvaw was getting ready to take a nap, when a huge beam of light blew through the rock lighting up the night sky. Suddenly about a hundred yards away the beam stopped, when he blinked clear his eyes again he saw a huge purple and white portal. And an enormous machine walking towards it. The machine stopped and turned to face Olivaw and Griffin.  
  
"Where are you going?" Olivaw yelled after the machine. "Olivaw, Where are you going?"  
  
The man, no longer Olivaw, replied in a cold, flat voice "Where I belong," and from the portal one could here gunshots and screams of agony, a battlefield. With that he ran through the portal. Quickly followed by Olivaw in Griffin.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The pilot mashed down the firing stud and finally blew away the last of the mobile suits. "At least that's the last of them," she said.  
  
Just then a huge glowing portal appeared behind her. She didn't notice, as her attention had been taken away by the fresh wave of Taurus suits. Again her gundam pulled up the long energy rifle. Aiming it squarely at the Taurus directly ahead of her she almost fired, when another suit stepped up beside her she turned expecting to see Olivaw and Astartes. What she saw, was terrifying.  
  
A black gundam, one arm extending down into a long buster cannon. The other arm held what looked like a beam sword. On it's back was a pair of massive engines looking like mechanized dragon wings. On the chest was a blood-red crystalline orb, which began to glow ominously as the buster cannon rose towards the incoming Taurus suits. The head was like that of the old Wing Gundam's, but it too was the color of obsidian, and the antenna array, normally a shiny gold, was a hideous pulsing gray.  
  
The cannon fired and shone brighter than any energy weapon Stelcia had ever seen. When she was able to look again, her jaw dropped. All the suits were gone, just gone. Where they had been, was a charred crater. Then the gundam walked over looked at it's handy work and looked back at Stelcia in the Raven.  
  
"ENEMY?" the pilot asked, Stelcia knew that sound. It was an untrained pilot using a gundam with the Zero system… To ask anything or reply positively would have been suicide.  
  
"No," she responded with utter calm that surprised even herself. Another flash behind her, and a four legged machine ran over to the gundam. "Be careful!" she yelled on impulse.  
  
The beast looked at her, puzzled and looked back at the black gundam, which was beginning to sink onto its hands and knees. The cock pit opened and a man fell out. She quickly rushed Raven over to the gundam's side, and leapt down to see if the pilot was all right.  
  
She landed on her feet and ran over to the now unconscious man. After propping him against the clawed foot of the black gundam, she ran over to her gundam and rummaged about for some food or water. All she found was a half-empty canteen. She ran back to the pilot and held the canteen to his mouth. She then splashed a bit in his face and slapped him once to make him wake up.  
  
He woke with a start and nearly choked on the water in his throat. When he was done, he looked about and asked "Where am I?"  
  
Stelcia sighed and told him he was on Earth. In North America to be more precise.  
  
He looked confused for a moment, then looked as if he was going to ask something else when he stopped and instead said "Where's Olivaw, and Griffin?"  
  
"Olivaw? You know Olivaw? Who's Griffin? If either one of those is your gundam then you're sitting on it," She said, oblivious to the scrawny man walking towards them.  
  
"Of course he does! I'm Olivaw, that *pointing at Griffin* is Griffin," he said beaming. Then he frowned slightly and faced the black gundam.  
  
"How did I get here? Last thing I remember I climbed into the cockpit of an MCU, then nothing," He looked back at the gundam and shook his head "Definitely not of our make,"  
  
"MCU? What are you talking about? That's a gundam!" said a mildly concerned/agitated Stelcia.  
  
"I don't know, but I hate to tell you this is no gundam, it's an ancient Zoid!" He said still frowning slightly.  
  
"Hey wait! I recognize this!" Stelcia began to adopt a look of fear and elation. She climbed up to her cockpit and yelled for everyone to come up and see.  
  
Olivaw shrugged and clambered up, while the emperor floated up and landed on the edge of the cockpit. "show off," muttered the still climbing Zoid pilot.  
  
"AH!" Stelcia fell back when the emperor landed on the rim of the cockpit. "Y-You can fly?"  
  
"Can't everyone?" asked the curious demi-god.  
  
"no, pal. I think that is a pretty unique skill," said an indignant Olivaw.  
  
"hn"  
  
"Errr… Yes well then," Stelcia got back up and pointed to Raven's monitor. "I knew I remembered that gundam! It was the prototype gundam incorporating the Zero system, rumor says that it was not made by humans, but found by them. It's name is Anubis," she said it quite matter-of- factly.  
  
"That's the same name my people gave it," Olivaw's voiced trailed off.  
  
"Odd, what's the Zero system?" He had to know, it was his so he had to know everything about it.  
  
Shuddering slightly despite the heat outside, Stelcia told them. "The Zero system, a neural interface that drives a pilot to the edge and turns them into the ultimate fighting system," She shuddered again, remembering what HER Olivaw had done when Astartes tested the Zero system.  
  
"Are you cold?" the emperor wasn't always the best empath in the known realms, so he couldn't tell that she was afraid.  
  
"No, just … never mind. We should leave," She then remembered "Do you two have a place to stay at?"  
  
"Uhhh, no,"  
  
"me either"  
  
She sighed and then said "You can come with me, if you let me show you how to turn off that Zero system!"  
  
I already did that Olivaw (emperor) looked around "I think it's already off," he said.  
  
"What?" Stelcia was curious how the guy knew that. "And what's your name?"  
  
"huh? Me? I'm Emperor Olivaw Uzuki of the Aesyrian Empire," oops  
  
"Emperor? Aesyrian Empire? What in the name of Heero Yuy (the first one, not the pilot) are you talking about?" She burst out.  
  
"Oh uh… he you see I bumped my head and uh…" If she believes it 'nice save' if she doesn't 'you suck, you know that?'  
  
"Oh, I see," She seemed to accept this "Since your both Olivaw, would you mind if I just called you Uzuki?"  
  
"Not at all, but I think we should get going, many people coming this way," He threw himself into the Anubis' cockpit. Welcome back, said a dark voice in Uzuki's mind. You're this gundam aren't you? Of course. "Let's go!" He then sealed the hatch and followed Stelcia back to the transport, all the while 'talking' with Anubis.  
  
---------------  
  
Daneel: Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please review!  
  
Stelcia: I don't think I like where this is going…  
  
Daneel: Don't be such a pessimist!  
  
EO: I got a NAME!!!!!!!!!!! YA-HOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Olivaw: It's just a name for crying out loud!  
  
EO: Yeah but this is the first 'fic where I get a name! And I get to keep my powers!  
  
Daneel: For now at least…  
  
Stelcia: This'll be good.  
  
EO: Hey, where'd Anubis go?  
  
I'm still here  
  
EO: Oh, how ya holdin' up pal?  
  
Stelcia: You ok?  
  
Daneel: Any way. R&R PLEASE! Next chapter soon, maybe by the end of this week! 


	4. Home?

Gateway Ch3  
  
Daneel: Well here's chapter three, regardless of wether or not you wanted it.  
  
Uzuki: You should listen to the people who review your story before you go charging blindly ahead.  
  
Daneel: Yeah well if people don't like it then they can kiss my ***. Besides no one tells me they don't like it cause no one reviews my 'fics!  
  
Uzuki: Maybe that's a sign.  
  
Daneel: Nah, couldn't be, this 'fic'll probably go on forever!  
  
Uzuki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs in terror*  
  
Daneel: What's with him? Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Gundams, or anything but the characters in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached the transport Uzuki quickly secured the Anubis in the restraints and jumped out of the cockpit. He waited there for the others to follow suit. First to get back down after the near-god was Stelcia, Olivaw was having a bit of trouble getting Griffin secured.  
  
When the three of them were once again on the ground Uzuki immediately asked Stelcia "Where are we going?"  
  
Before she could say anything, Olivaw jokingly asked "Are we there yet?" This brought a small laugh from the two of them, but not Uzuki.  
  
"How can we be there when we haven't even started launch procedures?" he asked, stopping the laughter.  
  
"Uh, Uzuki I think Olivaw meant that as a joke," said Stelcia, halfway between confusion and exasperation. Olivaw looked somewhat taken aback that his joke did not receive his friend's laugh, now that he thought of it he hadn't heard Olivaw laugh in all the time he had known him.  
  
"Oh, uh I knew that! Yeah, errr," the man was struggling for something to say.  
  
"Hey, do you ever laugh?" Olivaw asked Olivaw (he couldn't help but think of him as Olivaw). He obviously meant no ill-will by the remark, but Olivaw appeared offended.  
  
"I used to laugh all the time," He said coldly, obviously not wanting to go into the subject and walked away.  
  
"What's with him?" Stelcia asked an equally perplexed Olivaw.  
  
"I have no idea," Olivaw responded.  
  
"I have to get the ship ready for launch, we're going to the N2 Colony if you're curious," she too then left, leaving Olivaw alone in the hangar. Griffin roared behind him.  
  
"I know I shouldn't pry-" he was quickly interrupted by another shriek from the half-bird Zoid. "fine I won't," he promised the Zoid. Then he too left the hangar to follow Stelcia.  
  
Anubis shifted his mind to speak to the Zoid, I know what's wrong. The Zoid responded, thinking He didn't volunteer the information, hich in my mind means he doesn't want to talk about it. So don't tell me. With that he snapped out of Anubis' reach and went to sleep. So be it, I guess I will just be the only one who hears him laugh… with that Anubis too snapped to sleep.  
  
Olivaw walked onto the bridge, to see the young gundam pilot already requesting clearance to launch. When she received it she hit the ignition on the engines and the ship left the planet of death, towards the endless void of space.  
  
After she entered the course into the ships computer, Uzuki entered the bridge and sat down without speaking. The tension was taught enough to be cut with a butter knife. It was Olivaw who ended up breaking the silence "Only one moon huh? Zi has three moons,"  
  
"Three?" Stelcia asked, stunned. Uzuki looked unimpressed.  
  
"Only three? Cygni 951 has six, fully colonized moons," he said as he looked at the single looming satellite in Earth's orbit. "But not a one planet has a view quite like Earth…" he looked somewhat distant, a glazed look in his eye as he relived a memory he had sought to bury.  
  
"Something wrong pal?" Olivaw asked his friend, "You look kinda' distracted,"  
  
"Wha'? Oh it's nothing, just somethin' I tried hard to forget," he looked bright and cheery, trying to trick everyone into believing all was right.  
  
"Okay… but you still seem kinda' zoned," Olivaw still seemed worried.  
  
"I'm fine, trust me!" He was still trying to convince himself that all was well, and luckily Olivaw did not pursue the matter any further.  
  
"Well then, since you asked earlier. We are going to colony N-2. That's where I was born, raised, trained and where Raven was built!" she seemed in a better mood now.  
  
"A wee bit of homesickness after a long mission?" asked Uzuki, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Heh, well I suppose a little," she said smiling. Olivaw and Uzuki could both see how much she wanted to go home, but only Uzuki was able to tell why though. And he wasn't about to tip his hand just yet.  
  
"I can understand completely," Uzuki said, again not saying how, or to what extent.  
  
"I guess we should all just get some sleep until we get there though, right?" Olivaw asked.  
  
"You're probably right, I'll stay up to man the controls first," the young pilot volunteered. Agreeing with her the two men left the small room, Olivaw heading for the crew quarters while Uzuki aimed to sleep in Anubis' cockpit.  
  
In his sleep Uzuki shook slightly, then slept peacefully, but his dreams were anything but. In his dream he awoke to a scream, he opened his eyes quickly and looked about for the source. He saw it, his loves' throat was cut from one side of the jaw to the other, her body slumped to the ground and her killer laughed cruelly. Uzuki looked at the man who's knife still soaked with blood. Uzuki shook with rage and remorse, he turned to face the man, his eyes like steel as he drew the Masamune. The blood sword hummed with voracious energy, ready to kill the Universe from Uzuki's anger. Uzuki dropped the sword and let loose all his restraints.  
  
Raw energy crystallized on the now no longer demi- demi-god's arms. He launched at the lunatic and tore his arm off. The other man howled in pain as the god laughed, now equally, if not more insane, and slammed his fist into the man's gut. He heard a squelching sound as the man's internal organs ruptured and blood spewed from his mouth.  
  
The unrestrained Uzuki stepped back, and began to change. His lower jaw extended and his mouth filled with a neatly lined row of sharp teath. His skin turned an old worn gray as his arms elongated, blades emerging at the elbows. His legs also extended, the upper half doubling in length and the lower half staying. Now the rest of his face met his lower jaw, as his hair left him, in its place was a row of spines, his eyes turned a dark blood-red. During the whole process there was laughter.  
  
The new monstrosity faced the man who was writhing in agony. "FUN!" shouted the thing as it continued to laugh. It then proceeded to shred the man into pieces and gnaw on the bones. In Uzuki's memory, that creature was himself, and it ran loose for four years, killing billions of people.  
  
When he awoke he screamed, louder than the woman had screamed, louder than the man had screamed, he was not afraid of his death like the man or the woman. He was not afraid of being killed, he was afraid of killing. That dream had been a memory of his former self, a part he tried to destroy.  
  
Soon Olivaw and Stelcia were by his side, begging him to tell them what was wrong. He said nothing, except "… I can't stay here, I won't be responsible for your deaths too…" They tried to convince him not to leave.  
  
"You won't kill us! I promise you won't!" said Stelcia, looking at her made Uzuki think of the woman from his dream again. Tears began to well up in his eyes before he could stop them. "What? What is it?" she was obviously concerned.  
  
"You sound just like her all those years ago…" He stood up, suddenly struck with a realization. Looking at his gundam he shouted "YOU! YOU! Brought that memory out of my mind again didn't you?!" Stelcia grabbed one of his arms to pull him away from the gundam. He slowly walked over to the bridge again, while he did Anubis spoke to him I'm sorry, I didn't know how you would react. But I had to, to find out about that bloodlust instinct in the back of your mind. I- I didn't mean to put it into your dream. Bastard, never thought of the consequences did you? No, I didn't. It ever occur to you that I didn't want to know that part of me anymore? Anubis and Uzuki didn't talk the rest of that night.  
  
When they reached the bridge, Uzuki sat down by the ops console. He remembered now why he abhorred sleep, it let the memories come back. Looking out beyond the barrier of the window, he was again taken by the beauty of the Earth and the moon. All to quickly, a voice jerked him from his thoughts.  
  
"I said, are you okay?" she looked at Uzuki, with either concern or exasperation in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Peachy," he responded dryly. He had no patience for anything, not even her sympathy.  
  
She appeared somewhat taken aback by his dull response, but determined to find out what was obviously wrong with her fellow pilot. "I'm serious, I don't care if you like me or not but you happen to be important to my mission, so until we are through we need you!" she said.  
  
"So, you finally display the alterior motive. Good, for some time I was worried wether or not you'd tell me. So, what purpose do you have for me? Some special mission that requires Anubis' awesome strength? If that's the case then why do you need me? Can't you use a pilot who's trained for this?" He berated her with questions like this for some time, before she finally spoke.  
  
"… I guess then I'll be going to bed. See you in the morning," she left quickly, before he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, I couldn't care less if they were using me as a guiea pig for cyanide antidotes," he said as he closed his eyes, still staying above sleep.  
  
When Olivaw entered the bridge to take his shift, Uzuki noticed he looked like he had gotten no sleep. "I'll take shift, you go get some rest," said Uzuki.  
  
Eyes darting over to the man, just now realizing he was awake, he mumbled a barely coherent "thanks," and slowly crept back to his room.  
  
The immortal returned his unblinking gaze to the colony. Seeing the gigantic space platform again made him think of his home, of his people, of his ship. He missed them all, but then he remembered how his subordinate had betrayed him, as he thought about it his cheeks began to flush with anger. Then just as quickly he cooled down again.  
  
No, that will be better spent in battle… he thought again of his home, his REAL home; the battlefield. 


End file.
